1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in a nose pack.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nose packs are used to form a film on the nasal skin to absorb sebum on the skin, to impart the skin with tension, and to enhance the circulation of blood. By peeling off the pack from the skin later, it is possible to remove dirt, keratotic plugs and the like thereon and, hence, nose packs offer emollient and cleaning effects.
Peel-off type sheet packs have conventionally been used in terms of its ease in use. One such peel-off type nose pack is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Registered Utility Model Publication No 3034427. This nose pack comprises a carrier and a cosmetic substance and is so configured as to fit noses of various shapes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a nose pack which is shaped different from conventional ones to fit even an apex portion of a nose and the periphery thereof easily, and is capable of forming a film in a shorter time and exhibiting a strong adhesion.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a nose pack which can be easily positioned on a nose bilaterally symmetrically in applying the pack on the nose.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a nose pack capable of fitting undulating portions of a nose such as ala portions and groove portions at the outer edges thereof.